hanleigh_bradleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarisse Delos
Clarisse Contius, nee. Delos, (b. 10th March 1993), often known as Clara, was the daughter of Kenneth Delos, the Retired Mayor of London. She had two elder brothers; Gabriel Delos and Luca Delos. Growing up Clara didn't know her mother. She was told at a young age that her mother had died, only to later find out that that was not true. Clara's mother was a London Socialite, studying French Literature in Paris. Biography Early Life Clara was born on the 10th March 1993 in Paris to Michelle Stone (then Delos) and Kenneth Delos. Shortly after her birth, her mother left, returning to England, leaving her father to raise three children alone. Her grandparents visited after not hearing from their son for several months and found him and his children struggling to survive. He was suffering from depression. The family moved to London and Clara's grandparents helped Kenneth get his life back in order. As a young child, Clara often wished that her mother would come for her but she never did. School At school, Clara was not one of the popular kids but she had several good friends that would remain her friends for life. She was bullied by the most popular boy in her class, Andrew Contius but her friends thought it was because he liked her. Liverpool Clara lived in Liverpool for several years working for Legit Ads where she met her then boyfriend Stephen Gilbert. He cheated on Clara with their boss. TRW Advertising When Clara returned to London she got a job at TRW Advertising as an Accounts Director. She described it as her dream job, until she saw Andrew Contius sat behind her desk. They have to work together. Physical Appearance Clara has reddish auburn hair and greeny blue eyes. She is very pale. Personality & Traits Clara is not very forgiving. She is scared to trust people and has abandonment issues. Relationships Her Husband Andrew Contius and Clara had a difficult beginning but when they remeet as adults their love is allowed to finally grow. She admits that she's always loved him and he her. Andrew loves to tease Clara but he is also highly protective of her. They married in the park in April 2018 (officially in the register's office in May) and have their first daughter Jasmine Contius in the September. In June 2019, Clara learns that she is pregnant again. She is currently expecting their second child. Her Parents Clara has a good relationship with her father but her relationship with her mother was non existent until 2018. They have begun to build bridges. Her Siblings Clara has a brilliant relationship with her two brothers and is slowly building a relationship with her sisters. Her Friends Clara has some friends who she has been close to since High School; Anna Louise, Elle Baker and Michael Vincent. Appearances The Rules Series Clara makes a brief appearance when Landon Peters interviews her for a job. The History Series Showcases her relationship with Andrew Contius. The Intimacy Series Clara and Andrew attend various social events with their new friends. The Fate Series A Bleak December is set for the most part in TRW Advertising and we see a pregnant Clara. She is currently pregnant with her second child.Category:Characters Category:The Delos Family Category:The Contius Family Category:Employee of TRW Advertising Category:Hanleigh's London